This Is Who I Really Am
by xNimthirielx
Summary: Eleven/Amy. This is my first ever fic, sorry if it isn't great :P Might write a second if people like this one. Brief mention of the end of Flesh and Stone, might spoil if you haven't seen it. I own nothing but wish I did Matt!


Amy awoke. Her first act was to glance at her wrist, looking for her watch to check the time. Then she remembered. She was in the TARDIS, a time machine; did a 'time of day' even exist in this ship? She lay silent for a moment, something in her body telling her that it was early, too early to wake the Doctor. He wasn't a big one for sleeping, so when he did, it was best to leave him be.

She stretched and got up, deciding that she would look for the swimming pool the Doctor had mentioned when she was a child. She'd been travelling with the Doctor for months now, yet there were still many parts of his ship she was yet to discover.

A good while later, Amy had the distinct impression that she was lost. How the Doctor would laugh when he found her. "Oh, Pond", he'd smirk, before passing some witty comment about how she'd made such a 'human' mistake.

Lost in thoughts of him, Amy didn't realise she was at a door at the end of a long, dimly it corridor. She knew she hadn't seen it before, and had a strange longing to enter the room ahead. She knew she was safe; this was the TARDIS after all, so she slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

This was the Doctor's room. He lay, seemingly asleep, though still fully clothed, on a large bed in the corner furthest from Amy. As she looked around the room, she was sure that out of the corner of her eye she saw his eyes open slightly and a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. Was he really awake? She approached and stood over his bed for a while, noticing far more about his face than she could when he was babbling techno-nonsense at top speed. Looking at his lips, Amy remembered how she had kissed him after their escape from the Weeping Angels, and the way he had, for the briefest moment, responded to her kiss before forcing her away. "Did you want me too?" she breathed, watching his face for any reaction.

Before she knew what had happened, the Doctor had sprung into a sitting position, grabbing Amy by the wrists and pulling her down onto the bed beside him. "Dear oh dear, Pond, you ought to be more alert! Letting a strange man catch you like this, it's not good you know" he teased, shifting their position so that Amy was sat in his lap with her back leaning against his chest.

He looped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder. "And sneaking around the darkest corridors of the ship alone, not good at all! Extremely very not good, in fact"

Trying to ignore the familiar feeling of lust creeping up inside her, Amy gently pushed an elbow into the Timelord's ribs. "You were meant to be sleeping, why weren't you sleeping? And you were watching me!"

The Doctor laughed softly, his breath tickling Amy's ear. "I don't need sleep like you do…I prefer to lie here and think."

She noticed the slight change in his position as he spoke, slightly shifting back, so Amy was no longer in his lap. She smiled to herself, knowing why he had moved, what he was trying to hide. Still, if he could tease her, she could do that right back. She tilted her head sideways, feeling the warmth of the Doctor's cheek against her forehead. "Thinking, eh? Must be about something special for you to disappear for so long to do it"

Again, he shifted, loosening his grip on her waist and turning her to face him. He moved his hands to cup her face, and pressed their foreheads together. "I think you know what it is, Pond".

She looked into his eyes and saw they were darkened with lust and longing equal to what she was feeling. She pretended to think for a moment, tracing patterns across his shirt with a finger. "Would it be fair to say that the answer to my question earlier, is yes you did want me?"

"I did. I do. All the time, Amy"

He pulled her into a kiss like nothing she had experienced with Rory. This kiss had more meaning than all of his put together. This released the passion they had both been hiding for so long. She moved one hand through the Timelord's hair, using the other to remove his bow tie and begin to undo the buttons of his shirt. She brushed her fingers over the skin of his chest and felt his hearts quicken. "Amy…", he breathed into their kiss, but she silenced him with a gentle nip to his bottom lip.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the Doctor had a fleeting thought of the man he had met when Amy had first started to travel with him. Cory? Something like that. Hadn't he said that he was Amy's boyfriend?!

He pushed the thought out of his mind. It was a similar notion that had stopped him from returning Amy's kiss before. Today, no oblivious Earth man a million miles away was going to stop him. Instead, he slid his hands under Amy's t-shirt, feeling the softness of her skin as he pulled the shirt up, the kiss breaking apart for a moment while he pulled it over her head.

She placed both hands on the Doctor's shoulders and gently pushed him down until he flat on his back, Amy straddled over his middle. She was in control, and saw the slight uncomfortable glint in the Doctor's eyes as he realised this. She smiled down at him as she ran her hands over his torso, unzipped his trousers and slipped a hand underneath the waistband of his boxers. He moaned softly and arched against her, and she was unsurprised by the bulge beneath her hand.

She took hold of his erection and gently stroked. He whispered her name, wanting more, but she stopped, leaned in for another kiss, and let out a small shriek as the Doctor flipped them over. "I'm 907 Pond, I know all the tricks," he whispered with a slightly smug look down at her, brushing his hands over her breasts. That look was all it took for Amy to confirm what she had known since the first kiss; she needed more than this.

He seemed to read her thoughts, fumbling as he removing the rest of her clothes. Amy placed another kiss upon the Doctor's lips, sliding herself back onto his lap. A quick questioning glance, a nod, and he was inside her at last. Even in her fantasies, Amy had never imagined it would be like this. She rolled her hips and the Doctor gently thrust into her. Now it was her asking for me, and the Doctor was powerless to do anything but obey. He thrust harder, leaning into Amy as she moaned and wrapped her fingers into his hair.

They climaxed together, and as they broke apart, Amy knew that this was what she really wanted. She had questioned her relationship with Rory ever since she had first left with the Doctor, and now she knew she could never return to the life she knew on Earth. She was the Doctor's now.

The Doctor lay beside Amy, holding her close, and remembered Rose. He had always thought he loved her more than he could ever love anyone else, but he was a different man now.

They both thought of how much things had changed since she was a child, waiting for her 'Raggedy Doctor' late at night in the garden, the madman with his fish custard and strange blue box.


End file.
